


not the worst choice

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Ankh's first orgasm in 100 words.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 18





	not the worst choice

The moment Ankh pleasurably shook from the forces of his first orgasm, his body vibrating and his senses overloading, irritated at what was happening, Eiji was there, there by his side, in fact, it was Ejii who had put him in this state, gave him a taste of pleasure, and Ankh wanted more of this just like a sweet popsicle.

His facial features tensed, claws digging into Eiji's back, everything seeming to explode. He wanted to try out a lot of things, together with that human, just because he could. Maybe picking the human wasn't the worst choice after all. 


End file.
